


Changing Fate

by MissShortieBrown



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Haven't seen a Doumeki/OC, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShortieBrown/pseuds/MissShortieBrown
Summary: She left him so long ago. In every sense. Doumeki had long since grown cold and stoic, and was ever unchanging to everything around him. But what if... what if hitsuzen wasn't all it was supposed to be? What if by some changed fate, there was more to it than meets the eye? Doumeki/Oc





	1. Prologue - Dream or Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: 
> 
> Hello Everyone! This is my forst time posting to AO3! I do have to say for this story in particular I was very inspired to do a Doumeki/Oc because I simply cannot find any completed ones out there! I spent weeks upon weeks writing this story in my head and I feel now I should write it and share it out. I hope I will be able to upload at LEAST 1 chapter every two days, as I want to proofread them and edit them so you receive the maximum reading experience. I tried to break out of the box a little so at times the characters may seem slightly to very OOC. I promise to work hard on this story, and I sincerely hope you will all find the time to drop a review for me, I want to know what you honestly think. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of xxxHolic except for this story. Owning this wonderful anime and manga is all wonderful CLAMP’s doing.

He hoped to God this wasn’t happening again.

“Ahahahaha! Shi-chan, betcha you can’t catch me!”

Long white tresses pulled up into pigtails cover the young girls face except for her bright cheery smile.

“Shi-chan let’s go to the festival tonight!”

Her bright pink yukata decorated with sakura blossoms swished in the evening air. The glare of a nearby lantern whited her face out.

“Shi-chan, hurry up, we’ll be late for school!”

She was running in front of him, her skirt swishing from the rapid pace, her schoolbag swinging beside her.

“Hey...Shi...chan...”

Her long white dress. Cream colored sandals. Floppy white hat. Crystal tears running down her face.

“I’m leaving. Sayonara Shi-chan...”

Always the same dream. Always the same nightmare.  
Always.


	2. Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, as you can see I do mix a couple Japanese words in there if I feel the English counterpart doesn’t quite fit the mood shall we say. Hai means yes by the way. As always drop a review at any point an it is much appreciated!

“Ahhhahhhh.... Good morning Yuuko-san.” Watanuki mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He walked out to the back porch where Yuuko was sitting, lounging lazily smoking her pipe. The first rays of light were starting to peek over the horizon, and a light mist had settled. Fresh morning dew dripped gently off the broad leaves of the surrounding plants onto the grass. Bug chirped softly from the confines of the city, and the noises of the few early morning cars could be heard out from the street. It was a serene morning.

 

“Good morning Watanuki-kun. Ah! Is that the delightful aroma of croissants I smell?” Yuuko exclaimed excitedly, her dark burgundy eyes lighting up. She wore a long sunshine yellow skirt and a tight lacy baby blue blouse. She was lounging on the white wicker chair that usually took residence on the porch, her legs dangling off the side of the armrest. Maru and Moro excitedly jumped up and danced in circles around a sleepy Watanuki. Mokona had quite a different idea though.

“GOOD MORNINGGGGG WAAATAAANUKIIII!!!!” he bellowed, his shrill voice cutting the air like a knife. Making a beeline for the tray of freshly baked croissants, he left little time for Watanuki to fully register what happened.

“GYAAAAAAA!!!!!” Watanuki shrieked spinning wildly to avoid the disastrous fall of the tray he was carrying. To no avail however. He ended up falling on his face, currently under the attack by a bouncing black pork bun and two giggly girls. Surprisingly enough he managed to hold the tray above his head, and more “coincidentally” enough right beside Yuuko. She daintily picked up a croissant a bit into its crispy exterior. Her eyes lit up as she cupped her cheek sighing in contentment.

“Ahhh...Just what I’d expect from Master Chef Watanuki! Nice and crispy on the outside and soft and buttery on the inside.” she squealed in delight.

“Hai, hai... thank you.” He muttered, picking himself up and dusting himself off. Stretching, he yawned and began to take off his apron. “I’ll be off to school, then.” He said turning around to leave.

“Watanuki.” Yuuko said. He turned around and looked at her. She was delicately finishing off the rest of her croissant while looking at him. “Take the left detour after the shrine today, ne?”

He blinked owlishly at her. A detour? “Why Yuuko-san? Is the road blocked off or something?” he inquired. She just grinned and ate another croissant while biding him a good day. Puzzled, he left before realizing what she said.

“WHO SAID I WAS WALKING BY THAT JERK’S PLACE ANYWAYS!?!?!?”

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx 

He sighed as he trudged along towards the shrine. He didn’t really want to go by that imbeciles house but he was curious why Yuuko-san had asked him to take a detour. Confusing really, as he had only taken a detour a couple times but it was always the street to the right. He had always thought it’d be quicker to get to school from there anyways. Wrapped up in his thoughts about the why’s and the what’s that way’s he didn’t notice anything around him until he felt a bop on his head from a stick.

“Oi.”

Watanuki felt his blood boil as he looked at the offending person. “MY NAME IS NOT “OI”!” he exclaimed loudly, swinging the bento, but not too harshly as to not disturb the food residing inside. Doumeki said nothing, except to hold a broom out to him. “I’m not helping!” he shouted.

...

Minutes later, he was sweeping the grounds with Doumeki, grumbling the whole time. “Made a bento....Cleaning...made breakfast....croissants...Cleaningggggg....” he sobbed while rolling around on the ground ‘Watanuki’-style.

Doumeki looked at him impassively. “Oi. We’re gonna be late if you keep that up.”

Watanuki was lying stomach down on the ground when he looked up. “I almost forgot. Yuuko asked us to make a detour on the way to school.”  
Doumeki nodded, saying nothing and continuing sweeping. “She...wants us to take the left road today. Though I don’t know why she-“ Watanuki continued, but stopped to look at Doumeki.

He stopped sweeping, and it was though time stood still. The wind gently blew his hair and his head was bowed. The wind chime rung softly. “Do...Do we have to go that way?” he asked his voice not much above a whisper.

Watanuki looked at him oddly. This seemed a little out of character for him. He cleared his throat not knowing what to say. “U-uh, well.. Yuuko-san said...” he trailed off. Doumeki looked at him impassive as ever.

“You mentioned croissants?” he asked deadpan. Watanuki immediately flew into a rage screaming about his gluttony as he walked into his house to change.

10 minutes later he walked out, fully dressed to go to school. Watanuki kept him in his side glance. He didn’t seem any different, so what was that about at the shrine? It almost seemed like he was apprehensive to go down this way. Shaking it out of his head, he continued walking. He was surprised he had never gone down this way, the houses were nicer, and everything seemed a little cleaner. It wasn’t that much of a difference, but at the same time it was. It seemed to be a much more pleasant part of town. People smiled at them as they went off to work, as they walked their dogs, as they pick up their mail. Not saying the rest of the town was bad, just maybe less enjoyable to be in. Just when he thought he had seen all the niceness there was to see, he happened upon a house that wasn’t like the rest.

It was a house of immense proportions. It was made of a rough cut dark grey stone, with a midnight blue roof. The stone itself looked like someone had taken a hammer to it and chipped out random chunks, but its unevenness is what made it beautiful. The roof was curved up at the ends to give it a bit of a pagoda, with dragon decorations sitting on the ends. It looked to be about 3 or 4 stories high, with the top two levels looking like they housed bedrooms, judging by the dormers that stuck out of the roof. It was a bit of a wide spread house sitting pretty with a bit of forest behind it. The archway of the door was impressive as well. It was a double door made of thick oak and glossed down with a dark stain. Stones were put around the arch to accentuate it, with the symbol of “Demon” and “Spirit” engraved intertwining on the top stone above the door. A white stone staircase led up towards the door, and it was all closed off by a wrought iron gate. Not a tall on by any means, as Watanuki could look over it without too much effort. Focusing on the house, he could see an aura emanated from it. Not a bad one but, it almost seemed...sad. It was as though a cloud of depression, anger, and grief hung over it. Gazing at the symbol, he wondered who could ever want symbols like that on their house and what kind of special meaning it could have.

He jolted slightly when he heard a mewing sound. Looking down he noticed a little grey tabby cat with onyx –coloured eyes. Looking at Watanuki, it yawned and stretched, then proceeded to lick its paw to clean its ear. Watanuki bent down slightly and stretched his hand out. The tabby didn’t think twice before nuzzling briefly in his hand and then bounding over to Doumeki where it wrapped itself around his ankles and purred loudly. Looking at Doumeki, he watched the boy visibly stiffen and refuse to make eye contact with the cat. The cat meowed loudly, seemingly demanding attention, but upon seeing it wasn’t going to get any, it leapt away.

Not saying anything, Doumeki kept walking. Watanuki followed behind looking to and fro trying to see why Yuuko-san wanted them to go this way. As they started to come upon the main street, Watanuki noticed a small plaza where he had never noticed any before. Looking closely, he noticed there were stores such as a bookstore, a clothing shop, a grocery store, a candy store, and one shop that didn’t seem quite open yet. Upon closer inspection he noticed all of them looked quite nice inside. Glancing over at the unopened store, it looked as though it was coming along nicely. Probably a cafe of sorts judging by the table and chair setup and the up-and-coming patio. In all the plaza seemed like an enjoyable place to be and busy as well, but seeing as how they had school soon, they would have to come again another day. He looked over to see Doumeki inspecting the cafe as well.

“We should come back when it’s open. It looks like a nice place.” Watanuki said, more to himself.

“Hm.” Was all the other boy replied.

“I DIDN’T MEAN US TWO! I WAS TALKING ABOUT HIMAWARI-CHAN! WHO’D WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE WITH YOU??” he ranted all the way until they were out of earshot.

Unbeknownst to them, the grey tabby blinked in their direction, opened the cafe door with its nose and scooted in.


End file.
